


Three young Spock fics

by winterover



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Child!Spock, Gen, Infant Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterover/pseuds/winterover





	Three young Spock fics

Spock gets baby-fied. 351 words, G, fluff. (Originally posted [here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8893.html?thread=26873533#t26873533).)

When Jim walks into the medbay, he stops short at the harrowing sight presented by his two best friends. "Jesus, Bones. What happened to you?"

"Teething happened," says Bones in exasperation, as the newly baby-fied Spock, dressed in a Science-blue shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up and his tiny bare feet sticking out the bottom, gums enthusiastically on the handle end of a medical tricorder, which is coated with drool - as is his hair, and Bones. Bones' hands and both shoulders of his uniform are wet and slimy-looking, and the lower half of his face is suspiciously shiny as well. "Babies drool a lot when their teeth are comin' in, but this is ridiculous. Must be a Vulcan thing."

Spock lets the tricorder clatter to the floor with a little whimper of displeasure, and Bones shifts Spock to his right hip and holds up his left hand with a sigh, letting Spock grab his fingers and chew. "Doesn't it hurt?" Jim asks, inching closer, and Bones shakes his head.

"Nah. They haven't broken through yet."

"Isn't it _unhygenic?_ " Jim can't help asking, wrinkling his nose.

Bones looks at him like he's an idiot. "It's just baby drool."

"I mean, for him."

"Have you ever heard of Vulcan immune systems? Like I'd even allow a rogue germ on my sickbay equipment, anyway." Bones scoffs at the very idea.

"Well -" Jim gestures helplessly toward his miniaturized and unwitting first officer. "It's still gross."

"We don't have a lot of pacifiers lyin' around the Enterprise, as I'm sure you realize," Bones snaps. "Chapel's gone off to rig something up. In the meanwhile -" Spock abandons Bones' thumb, drool running down his neck and dampening his collar, and puts his hands up in the air, making grabby motions. He isn't a vocal kid, but he manages to make his intentions quite clear - Bones hefts him further up in his arms, and Spock looks up and starts gnawing happily on Bones' chin. Jim stifles an unmanly giggle, and Bones scowls. "Apparently my face works the best," he says through clenched teeth, keeping his head very still.

"It must be the stubble," Jim says very seriously, and Spock makes a baby sound of contentment. "Like sandpaper for your gums."

Bones rolls his eyes. "I _really_ hope he doesn't remember this."

  
Little kid Spock loves his mom, 885 words, G, angsty, off-screen infant death. (Originally posted [here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/1886.html?thread=3125854#t3125854).)

Spock first heard the whispers when he was very young - the youngest child at the school, and the smallest. The others never spoke to him, but they spoke about him, as if he could not hear or did not care.

He could. And, though he tried not to - he did.

 _The half-breed boy. See - that one, the small one. Ambassador Sarek's son. Married a Human woman. Look at him - he looks Human, doesn't he._ Though the tones of their voices did not change, the word 'Human' was always endowed with a kind of disgust.

Spock asked his father one evening what a 'half-breed' was, and Sarek looked at him, eyes sharp. "Where did you hear this, Spock?"

"A boy at school, Father."

"Did they say anything else?"

"They said I looked like a Human."

Sarek touched his forehead, and under his chin, and Spock tried to stand tall and straight, because Sarek did not often touch him. "You do not," he said finally. "You look like a Vulcan."

*

The others did not seem to care for humans, but Spock liked them. His mother was human, and she was the most beautiful female Spock had ever seen, though the tips of her ears were softly rounded, not pointed like his, and her brows were short and curved oddly down at the ends, not up, so she sometimes looked sad. Everything about her was strange - the expressions she made, the way she spoke, even some of the things she wore - but strange in a fascinating, lovely way. She came from far away. She was like a star.

Spock liked to sit on her lap and touch her round ears, watch her mouth shape words and her large brown eyes grow humorous or wet with emotion as she told him about Earth and the things she'd done as a small child. He thought Sarek was a fortunate husband, to have his mother for a wife. She was as good as a Vulcan wife, even though she was Human.

*

She liked to have Spock sit on her lap as well, but soon her midsection grew too large, hard and bulging under her dress, and there was less room for him, so he sat next to her instead. Her face had grown thin in the last few weeks, and she often looked worried, touching her stomach as if to make sure it was still there. Spock sometimes pressed one ear against it, to see if it made any sounds, and when he did his mother petted his hair with nervous, fluttering hands. He liked that.

His father sat and watched. Spock wished he would say something to make his mother smile, but he was silent.

*

Late one day, a healer came, and then another, and Sarek led Spock from his room and told him to study out on the balcony, and closed the doors.

Spock was left there until past sundown. He knew his mother was having another child, and soon there would be a baby sister, but he didn't understand why he had to go outside - until he sneaked back in, unseen, and heard the sobbing, the screams echoing through the hall. He was shocked by the noise. Frightened. His mother sounded like a wild animal.

He ran to his bedroom, hid in the closet where he couldn't hear, and pretended he wasn't crying, until he eventually fell asleep.

*

There was no healer and no sister when he woke and crept into his mother's room in the morning. His father was not there, either. The only one was his mother, lying in her bed, her hair loose and her face white, even more like a star than ever. "Spock," she whispered. "Come here."

He went, and she urged him up beside her. He lay down and put an arm over her - though she looked tired and sad, her eyes red, she was still very beautiful. "Spock," she said, "there's no baby sister for you. She - she died." Her voice shook. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be sad, Mother," Spock said, looking at her. "Where is Father?"

"He went -" She rubbed his shoulder, staring across the bedroom as though not seeing it. "I don't know. Somewhere. He said it's - not appropriate for a male to become involved in matters -"

Though Spock was not sure he entirely understood, he felt a surge of something he had never felt before. Was not supposed to feel. Anger. Toward Sarek, his own father. He was not there, and she was crying, and the baby sister was dead, and illogically, Spock felt it was all Sarek's fault.

He laid his head on his mother's shoulder. "Father is making you sad."

"Oh - Spock, no. He's sad, too...in his way."

An idea blossomed. A perfect idea. "When I am grown, I will marry you and then you will never be sad."

He was glad when she laughed. It was a very good idea. "It doesn't exactly work like that, darling."

But Spock smiled as he hugged his mother close, and promised himself that one day, he would. He would keep her by his side, forever, and she would never be unhappy - because she had always told him that the thing in the world that made her most content was simply the sight of his face.

  
Teen Spock discovers the interplanetary kink meme, 466 words, light R for ~steamy romance novel descriptions~. (Originally posted [here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/8314.html?thread=23805306#t23805306).)

 _"I believe that my penis is indeed of suitable length and girth to afford you optimal pleasure as well as facilitate fertilization, should you be amenable to it," he said, taking off his clothing to display -_

Spock thought a moment.

 _\- to display the throbbing length. She removed her clothing as well and lay on the bed, parting her legs. The external portion of her female organ was best described as pink and 'rose-like', bearing a resemblance to the Terran flower traditionally associated with love and romance. He felt the description quite appropriate to the occasion._

 _Also, her breasts were very large. He desired to lie on them, as one would a pillow. Perhaps he would raise the topic after copulation was complete._

 _"We have wasted enough time in conversation," she said. "Please commence. I am -_

Spock's brow wrinkled faintly, and he sneaked another peek at the romance novel under the desk, illicitly obtained from his mother's bookshelf. "The Taming of the Pirate King" - the character listed in the anonymous prompt was neither criminal nor royalty, but it did not matter. The book only served as inspiration, to fill in the gaps in his admittedly limited sexual education. He was only fifteen, after all. He had no first-hand experience as to whether a human female's genitalia resembled a flower or not.

He scanned over several paragraphs, memorizing the basic elements, then began typing once again. Human arousal and intercourse sounded so uncomfortable. But the anonymous prompter had a 'pregnancy kink' and wished for all stages of the pregnancy to be chronicled, from conception onward. Conception required a scene of intercourse. Unless he could use artificial insemination instead...but he felt the prompter would not look as favorably upon the story if he took the easy route.

 _"-I am so hot and wet for you. I greatly desire your man-sword to be sheathed in my -"_

"Spock?"

He flinched to hard that the book fell off his lap and hit the floor. Spinning around in his chair, he held the PADD to his chest. "Yes, Father."

"Have you finished your xenobiology report? I will check it for you, if you wish." Sarek held out his hand, and Spock blushed green.

"I have not, Father. I - I will bring it to you later. Thank you."

Sarek put his hands back behind his back and nodded, one eyebrow lifting very slightly. "Very well." His gaze lowered to the floor - to the cover of the old-fashioned paper novel in all its glory, lurid, human glory. A yellow-haired woman's dress appeared to be slipping off her shoulders, while an extremely muscular and dirty-looking man caught her around the waist. Each of his thighs was the width of her entire body.

Humans.

"Is there anything you..." Sarek hesitated. "...wish to disclose to me, Spock?"

Spock just blushed harder. "No, Father. Nothing."

  



End file.
